Confessions
by SherlockedinStohess
Summary: Tyki and Allen always had a little secret: they're together. Now that the war is over, what will they do about it? And how will the other Noah react? WARNING: contains boyxboy, AU, yaoi, TykixAllen. Don't like don't read please! Some humor, but mostly fluff.


Hey guys! I decided to get more of my yaoi demons out, and tried a new pairing from D. Gray-man, though now I'm kinda turning into a Yullen fan…but mostly this was to try to improve my writing. Thanks to Ziggy Pasta and her wonderful story Malady, I was inspired to try and write something, since I've hit a major wall of writers block in my story New Life. This was the result, a multi-purpose story (YAY FOR MULTI THINGS! :D).

And I wrote this before I got passed the part where Kanda and Alma settle things, so I know it's a little off, but I pretty much made my own ending and made something up, so just go with me please? And if your Noah haters, not the story for you 'cause some are in it.

**WARNING**: Since certain people seem to like spamming and/or just NOT READING these warnings, I'm just gonna say this story is mostly fluff/smut/AU whatever so IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! I will report you if you spam because I'm really sick of it, so please be nice. **This story is rated M for a reason**. Go disinfect yourself if this kind of story isn't the kind you like. And don't blame me if you get addicted ;D

**DISCLAIMER**: JUST USING FOR MY OWN PURPOSES OF AMUSEMENT AND (hopefully) IMPROVEMENT. SO IN OTHER WORDS I DON'T OWN!

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

It had been awhile since everything had both started and stopped. The war between the Millennium Earl and The Black Order was done, Exorcists still finding rogue Akuma and collecting Innocence, every once and awhile.

But for Allen Walker, it was a different story.

The 14th Noah had been dwelling inside of him, putting him in the 'gray' category between the two sides, no pun intended. But in the short time he had been with the Noah, being able to see who they all really were, was actually not something he felt he could complain about. After the war had ended, and he had somehow got off on good terms with everybody at The Black Order, Allen had snuck off to see how the Noah were doing. Not all of them agreed with the Millennium Earl's plans, just thought it was their duty, so now that everything was said and done, they had lives now. After all they were a family, to him too. Not all of them were as bad as they seemed, or as bad as he had thought. He had even made friends with a few, the couple that weren't actually manically evil or crazy.

He walked up the long driveway to the mansion that housed all of the good 'apostles'. Since not all of them had a place to go after the war, they all decided to live in a giant house with everything in it. Sheril _was_ a minister, so they had plenty of money.

As he used his own key to unlock the door, he was immediately greeted by Road, her small arms going around his waist.

"Hiya!" she cheered and kissed his cheek. Jasdevi and Waizurii were snickering at them from the couch, where they busied themselves with card games. They didn't invite him to join them though; he had already proven multiple times he was a horrible cheat at games like those.

"Hey Road. How's everything going here?" he asked, glad to see that there was no destruction of any kind around, for once. They may have not been on the side of evil anymore, but they all still had their powers and their tempers.

"Good, though daddy and Tyki are really busy with work." Allen shot her a worried look. "You know, with daddy being the minister and everything," she explained. "We haven't touched one Exorcist or Akuma."

"Well that's good…" Allen said with that smile of his. That weight was lifted off his shoulders for today.

Then he heard a door close quietly upstairs and he looked toward the sound. Should he ask? He wondered. No. He couldn't; shouldn't!

"So is Tyki around?" he asked sheepishly, his needs beating his inner logic.

"He's upstairs in Dad's room." She giggled, guessing his intentions. "Go gentle on him this time." She whispered in his ear before running off. Leaving a blushing Allen in the doorway and three snickering Noah on the couch.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Tyki rubbed his forehead. What the hell was he doing with Sheril's minister business? He didn't really care anymore, now that the war was over, Sheril's economic power was no longer needed. Man, he really needed a drink.

Leaning back in his chair, he kept rubbing his head. He wanted something to calm him down or at least get ride of all the horridly boring, human-ish thoughts going around his head.

Just as some suggestive thoughts began to plague the edge of his mind, the door to his room opened and Allen walked in. He was wearing his Exorcist uniform, the red and black making his hair stand out in contrast, as usual. The pants fitted to his legs perfectly and the jacket hugged his waist.

"Allen." He greeted. The boy nodded his head and came over to sit on the edge of his desk.

"Shouldn't Sheril be doing that?" he asked, a hint of flirtation in his voice, his silver eyes slowly making thier way to the older Noah's.

"Yes. But of course he isn't." Tyki sighed and bit back a moan when Allen came to sit on the arm of his chair, his hand resting gently on Tyki's thigh. Yeah, he was _way_ overdue.

"You look really tense." Allen breathed in his ear; yep, definitely flirting now.

"Yeah." He replied; he loved this side of Allen, the sexy one only he got to see. It was like the polar opposite of his usual gentle and kind self. Not that he was complaining.

Allen let his other hand fall onto Tyki's shoulder and then both started massaging the limb they were resting on.

"I can help you with that." He teased before moving to straddle the waist of the man in the office chair. Immediately Tyki kissed the boy in front of him, not wasting time with anything else. It had been so long since they had last been together…

Allen moaned into his mouth as Tyki let his hands roam and his fingertips skim the boy's sides. He soon had the coat unbuttoned and pushed to the ground, Allen prying opening his vest and shirt in return. Suddenly the Exorcist got off of him and kneeled down between the chair and the desk, right in front of the compressed bulge in his lover's pants.

Tyki's breath hitched when those hands started undoing the button and zipper on his pants, then pulling his undergarments to his knees. His aching arousal sprang free and the English boy took no time in taking it into his mouth.

As the warm heat encompassed his throbbing member, hands shot down into white hair. Moans from both parties filled the rooms as Allen applied gentle suction. From how long it had been since they had been together and how hard Tyki's cock was getting, Allen knew it wouldn't be long until he came.

Tyki's back arched away from his chair as Allen licked along the underside of his penis, drawing out the motions in such a tortuous way. One hand played with the hair at the base of his erection while the other held his hips down so he wouldn't choke the boy by thrusting too sharply into the Exorcists mouth.

"Allen…" Tyki moaned, which just went straight to the others own erection. "Nnn…" frantic hands pushed at his face, but the boy was determined to suck him off to the very end. Damn him, it made Tyki feel disgusting whenever he came in his partner's mouth.

With one last twirl of that magnificent tongue, he came into Allen's mouth harshly, giving nearly everything he had. He rode out his orgasm into Allen's mouth as the Exorcist pumped his throbbing member for every last drop.

They both panted hard when he was done, Allen wiping his mouth with his gloved hand. He looked incredibly sexy as he looked up at his partner, lust sparkling in his eyes, white hair hanging over his face with that form-fitting uniform…

Too sexy.

With a growl, Tyki pushed Allen up against the wall behind the desk in front of his bed. He roughly kissed him with as much fever as he could, not really caring for the moment that his pants were down. He wanted him-no, he needed him. It wasn't as simple as pure lust anymore.

He toned down the kiss to a passionate touching of lips, their tongue battling out for dominance. His arms wrapped tenderly around Allen's thin waist so they over-lapped. Arms wrapped around his neck as Allen reciprocated and he jumped up to wrap his legs around Tyki's own waist.

They broke apart after several more intoxicating kisses, both fully aroused again.

"I can't stand this anymore." Tyki whispered breathlessly in Allen's ear.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't just settle for this anymore…this thing we have. I need more of you; I want all of you now." He confessed. He knew it was super cheesy to say aloud, but how else could he express his longing? They hadn't gone farther than just foreplay, but oh, how much he had wanted too. He was afraid that Allen would reject him, being only 16 now, but he wanted to just put his cards on the table, to see if anything more real could come from their relationship.

So when those arms and legs unwrapped from around him, his expression and heart fell to the ground.

"What?" came to shaky reply.

"I…think I love you."

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Allen stood there staring at his lover. Had he seriously just confessed? What did that mean, that he 'couldn't settle for this anymore'? What more could they have that they didn't already?

"_Is he sick of me already?_" he thought, all the while forgetting the other part of Tyki's confession. It was his natural response, to spiral inward when he got overwhelmed. He was only 16 for God's sake!

"I…what…" he couldn't frame a coherent question. How incredibly frustrating Tyki's mind was! He said one thing while his body said another and his words always confused Allen. Anger welled up in his body and suddenly he pushed Tyki so hard, he flew across the room, over the desk and chair and onto his bed. Soon after, Allen was once again straddling his waist but this time was pinning Tyki's hands against the mattress.

"You're figuring this out now?" he growled before kissing him again. He could tell Tyki was surprised, and he was a bit surprised at himself too, but sometimes it was annoying how stupid the man could be. Wasn't it obvious that Allen had loved him for a long time?

He heard Tyki whisper his name before he was the one pinned to the mattress, he was the one with his pants being pulled down. Both of them had a feverish look in their eyes from their lust, but now it wasn't just hand jobs or five minute make-out sessions. Now, even though Allen was a little afraid because it was his first time, they were going to be making love.

Soon they were both naked and their hands were everywhere; fisted in each other's hair, skimming each other's arousals or just groping aimlessly. Moans escaped mouths into the others and slowly Tyki moved up so they were at the head board. He kneaded Allen's neglected erection as he moved down his toned chest, kissing and sucking his nipples and stomach. The moans that escaped his mouth just persuaded the older man to continue.

When Allen started whimpering, Tyki decided to get on with the show. He moved down so the stiff shaft was in his face as he breathed across it. A shiver went up Allen's frame and he kissed the base of the others member, working his way up with his tongue.

Just when Allen's cock began to weep and harden even more, Tyki stopped. Allen looked down at him, panting hard.

"Why…did you…stop?" he said around his labored breathing. Tyki had a strange look, one of caution. "Is something wrong?" Allen asked.

"I…wanted to continue…" Tyki hinted to him and gently started fingering Allen's cheeks. The boy's eyes grew wide and he nodded in understanding.

"Will it hurt?"

"…A little, but not for very long."

"…Okay." He agreed and let his head rest against the pillows. Suddenly fingers were seeking entrance to his mouth. He looked up in confusion when Tyki explained,

"I don't really have anything to do this with…"

Allen opened his mouth and sucked on the 3 fingers inserted, coating them thoroughly and eager to get on with it. He was both scared and excited to have sex for the first time, if it was with the man he loved.

Tyki moved his fingers down and rubbed one against the little entrance. Allen stiffened just at that touch and heard the other tell him to relax. He tried his best, but it was impossible not to tighten up when he felt one digit enter inside him and he whined in pain. Soon another was added and he felt them scissoring apart, working away the tightness of his inside muscles.

When the final digit was inserted and all three were comfortable, Allen reached down and tugged on Tyki's hair to signal him to stop. Tyki looked up at him with an expression of lust, determination and caution.

Aligning himself with Allen's entrance, he slowly pushed inside until he was fully seated and looked up to see how Allen was reacting.

The look on Allen's face was the most beautiful thing Tyki had ever seen. His eyebrows were arched and his bottom lip was clamped between his teeth, his cheeks flushed as well. Tyki moved out and then back in slowly to see if he was adjusted and apparently he was because he moaned very loudly and grasped Tyki's hair harder.

"Tyki…" he whimpered before more loud and lengthy moans filled the room. Tyki moved up so he could kiss and suck on the boy's neck, leaving little hickey's as a marker of what was his. The Noah remembered what exactly he had to do and started moving in and out of the boy, his moans starting to match the volume of Allen's.

Despite all his charm looks and suave actions, it had been quite a while since Tyki had actually been with someone like this. And as much as he hated the feeling, he knew neither of them would last very long, especially if it was Allen's first time.

He would make this time so it was just pure sex, no teasing touches or switching of positions. Allen was losing his virginity tonight and he would be sore after, so he wouldn't be ready for further intimacy for a few days.

They just played it out on the wide mattress, the headboard banging against the wall each time Tyki thrust into Allen. Even though he could practically hear his family laughing downstairs at the noises coming from the room they were in, he didn't really care.

A rather high-pitched moan came from Allen and Tyki was brought out of his musings just in time to see the Exorcist reach his end, that beautiful expression covering his face. Tyki couldn't stand it, and with the added tightness and heat squeezing around his cock from Allen's orgasm, it was all too much and he came with his lover.

They both just laid there for a few minutes, even after the ecstasy was over and their breathing was back to normal. A silent moment of understanding was shared between the two and they kissed softly.

It didn't matter if Allen was an Exorcist and that Tyki was a Noah, or that the rest of the Noah were still alive or that the war was over. There were bound to be complications sooner or later, like in everything that happens in the world, but they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

For now, they just cuddled up under the blankets and fell asleep, unaware that a certain Noah's brother had been in the nearby bathroom the whole time, snickering.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

LAWLZ to Sheril. When I first saw him in the manga I just thought of him as having the face of a pedophile because I watch way too many Criminal Minds episodes, so yeah, that's why he's the perv in this story, and Tyki is just the horny guy with a cute bf XD I mean really, he gets nosebleeds from seeing his daughter wave at him! If that's not the least bit suspicious then I don't know what is…

So please read and review, and since this is actually a story to try to improve my writing and not be as bashful as I am, please critique, but be gentle :D

Also, check out my other D. Gray-man stories! Things Left Unsaid: Yullen rated M and Dream Cum True: Yuvi rated M (as you can probably guess from the title XD)

-cally (^o^)

P.S: If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, please point them out. I'm too OCD to find one and realize I put it up on the internet…don't judge me…


End file.
